


Поломка отопления

by Lazurit, WTF_Star_Trek_2015 (WTF_Star_Trek_Reboot_2014)



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Gen, Sharing Body Heat
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-04
Updated: 2015-02-04
Packaged: 2018-03-10 12:28:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3290324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lazurit/pseuds/Lazurit, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Star_Trek_Reboot_2014/pseuds/WTF_Star_Trek_2015
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Пока станция принадлежала Доминиону, на ней сломалось отопление.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Поломка отопления

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Damaged Heating Controls](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2462306) by [DictionaryWrites](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DictionaryWrites/pseuds/DictionaryWrites). 



> упоминание инопланетных гениталий.  
> Примечание: Написано по мотивам арта ["В постели с Доминионом"](http://dictionarywrites.tumblr.com/post/100130429803/magnanimous-mythic-maelstrom-in-bed-with-the) "В постели с Доминионом". Прим. переводчика: всем кто мерзнет так же, как и я, посвящается.
> 
> бета [kaiSSa666](http://archiveofourown.org/users/kaiSSa666)

«Холодно», — подумал Веюн, войдя в центр управления. Впрочем, жаловаться ему было не на что — температура не достигла опасно-низкой отметки, а ощутить для разнообразия прохладу было приятно.  
  
Он пересек комнату и направился в кабинет командующего станцией; было поздно, и Дукат с Дамаром наверняка давно спали, а значит, он сможет в тишине почитать бое...  
  
Веюн удивленно моргнул и, нахмурившись, недовольно огляделся вокруг.  
  
Свет был приглушен, хотя и со светом он бы с трудом разглядел Дуката и Дамара, сидевших на маленьком диванчике у стены вплотную друг к другу. Они не только не спали, но и до сих пор не покинули центр управления.  
  
Веюн подавил желание застонать.  
  
— Здравствуйте, господа, — с притворной доброжелательностью произнес он. Дамар что-то буркнул, а Дукат вообще проигнорировал его. — Приступ коллективной бессоницы?  
  
— Отопительные ячейки в наших комнатах сломаны. Джем-Хадар устроили драку в коридоре, — мрачно сообщил Дамар. Веюн заметил, как тот льнул к Дукату, и заинтересовался столь откровенной демонстрацией... симпатии? Нет. Дамар не симпатизировал Дукату. Старался держаться ближе?  
  
— Кардасианцы холоднокровные. Трудно заснуть, когда мерзнешь, — подтвердил Дукат, и неторопливо пригубил канар из рюмки, не отрывая взгляда от падда.  
  
— Вам тяжело работать при недостатке сна, да? — спросил Веюн, на что Дамар снова что-то проворчал. Дукат продолжал игнорировать их. Дамар подсел ближе к нему, и на сей раз Дукат двинулся навстречу, окончательно смыкая расстояние. Странно, учитывая, что Веюн никогда прежде не наблюдал за ним гомосексуальных наклонностей. А вот Дамар нередко с интересом скользил взглядом по телу Дуката, когда тот не видел.  
  
Мужчин, находящихся за много световых лет от своих жен, возбудить легко. Моногамия у кардассиан, как понял Веюн, держалась на взаимном обмане. Он не понимал этого, но и не возражал.  
  
— Я разберусь с вашим отоплением.   
  
Дукат и Дамар синхронно уставились на него, округлив глаза и приподняв бровные гребни.  
  
— Правда? — голос Дуката сочился обаянием, но тот удержался от привычных намеков и смехотворных обвинений. Он казался бледным. «Сколько же они не спали, — задумался Веюн. — Часов двадцать-шесть примерно?»  
  
— Как? — раздраженно воскликнул Дамар, но Дукат утихомирил его, шикнув и на секунду опустив руку тому на колено.  
  
— Помолчи, — пристальный взгляд Дамара задержался на руке Дуката, и тот как всегда притворился, что не замечает влечения Дамара к нему. — Замечательно.  
  
— Выпейте сперва, — Веюн взял бутылку канара и налил всем по порции. Кардассианцы переглянулись, но послушно осушили свои рюмки и встали. Веюн задумался, было, сколько те уже выпили, но это не имело значения; он повел их за собой к боковому выходу из кабинета командующего станцией, а потом — вверх по лестнице к ближайшим каютам.  
  
Каюта самого Веюна куда меньше и скромнее, потому что спал он всего два часа в сутки. Он жестом указал Дамару на каюту Дуката, и оба кардассианца несколько секунд молча смотрели на него. Обычно они бы ему не доверились, и любопытно, как пара рюмок канара и недостаток сна могут заставить их положиться на ворту.  
  
Несомненно, однажды эта информация может пригодиться  
  
— Раздевайтесь, — велел Веюн. Дамар вздрогнул, а Дукат сложил руки на груди и наморщил надбровные гребни.  
  
— Что пришло в твою извращенную голову, Веюн? Вот уж не знал, что ворты такие доступные. — Веюн никогда не участвовал в сексуальной активности, поэтому не нашел причин отвечать на колкость. Он протянул руки — по одной к каждому кардассианцу — и выжидательно посмотрел на тех. Дамар и Дукат выглядели озадаченными.  
  
— Пощупайте, — сказал Веюн, и те осторожно коснулись его рук, Дамар — левой, а Дукат — правой. Оба немедленно заойкали от удивления, и скоро руки Веюна сжимали холодные кардассианские пальцы.  
  
— Ты такой теплый, — зачарованно воскликнул Дамар.  
  
— Как вулканский сехлат.   
  
Дукат явно заинтересовался. Тело Веюна источало много тепла, что скорее всего было неэффективно, но холод беспокоил того не больше, чем ковер на полу, который Дукат считал крайне уродливым.  
  
— Или баджорская грелка? — Дукат ухмыльнулся шутке Дамара. Веюн никак не ответил и начал раздеваться. Кардассианцы тоже принялись снимать одежду, у него сложилось впечатление, что им не впервой видеть друг друга обнаженными.  
  
Наверное, это как-то касалось упоминания баджорской грелки. Опять-таки, моногамия — странный взаимный обман.  
  
Дукат присел на кровать, и Веюн задержался взглядом у него между ног, заметив сероватую щель.  
  
— У вас нет пениса, — удивленно произнес он, склонив голову набок. Дукат равнодушно глянул на него.  
  
— У тебя тоже нет, — заметил он и укрылся одеялом. — А у меня как раз есть. Просто он втянут.  
  
— Я вас не понимаю, — произнес Веюн. Втянут? Его пенис... находился внутри тела?  
  
— Это значит, что ты меня не заводишь, Веюн. Уж прости, — съехидничал Дукат, и Веюн нахмурился. Руки Дамара опустились ему на бедра и подтолкнули вперед, на постель. Матрас оказался непривычно мягким и толстым. Веюн позволил Дамару обнять его за талию, а Дукат обвил его шею рукой.  
  
Дамар касался не только его руки, но и груди Дуката, причем, очевидно, не случайно, и это позабавило Веюна. Лбом Дамар уперся ему в поясницу, и тот лежал, вслушиваясь в сердцебиение по обе стороны от себя. Наслаждаясь размеренными звуками, он расслабился.  
  
Ритмичный стук позволит ему помедитировать, пока кардассианцы спят, а когда те выспятся, у него будет чем дразнить их при случае. Дамар негромко заворчал и плотнее прижался к нему со спины..  
  
О, да, на следующий день у него будет не только полезная информация, но и широкий простор для острот.  
  
— Веюн? — голос Дуката отвлек его от мыслей, и Веюн открыл глаза. Ноги Дуката переплелись с его конечностями, тщательно избегая при этом касаться ног Дамара. — Я отказываюсь стыдиться этого.  
  
Веюн усмехнулся.  
  
Ничего страшного. Дамар все равно будет восхитительно унижен.


End file.
